Precious
by TL's
Summary: Harry had a brother named Tom. When his parent died, Tom promised his Mum to protect Harry and to always keep him smile. Promise made Tom overprotective of Harry. Even about with whom Harry befriends and always want to get into Harry's problems.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Precious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other characters. That belongs to our genius author, J.K.Rowling.**

**Author: Hellish-Hex**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Mainly TomxHarry and DracoxHarry, probably more.**

**Warnings: this Slash. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Summary: **

**Harry had a brother named Tom. When his parent died, Tom promised his Mum to protect Harry and to always keep him smile. Promise made Tom over-protective of Harry. Even about with whom Harry befriends and always want to get into Harry's problems.**

**PROLOGUE**

"MUM!" brunette and wave haired boy called. His eyes were red and He had pale skin. So, what always people thought about 'The-sun-would-never-kiss-the-7-years-old-boy-skin' was true. The boy ran to His only Mum, grinned.

"Tom Marvolo Potter. Are you remember what I said about hurriedly run?" a woman who has wave red hair asked. She had emerald eyes that mesmerized everyone. Her belly slightly looked fat caused by a 6 months baby she kept. There was no doubt that she was the boy's mum. Her name was Lilian Potter and everybody called her Lily.

"Uum... You mean 'to not to do it'?"

"Exactly"

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my lovely wife and my champion son who was talking and chatting in the first place together? Mind if I join you?"

"Dad!" little Tom hugged his dad.

"Hullo, Sirius! Remus! Peter too!" Tom greeted on his dad's lap when he realized that his dad's friend were there.

James Potter was a handsome man with a messy black hair and brown eyes that wore glasses. He was brave and intelligent man who was the owner of big company that was the one of the most successful and popular company around wizarding world.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were friends from childhood until now. They even had a nickname to call each others: James as Prongs, Sirius as Padfoot, Remus as Moony and Peter as Wormtail. Sirius black who was Tom's godfather (and the baby's) had a handsome face. He was a determined man. He formerly known for his 'Trouble-maker' and 'Heart-breaker' title in his school with James as his partner (they couldn't even count how many girls cried because of them). Remus Lupin was a kind and patient one, formerly he was the one who used to separate James and Sirius if they started argue and fight with another groups. And the last one was Peter Pettigrew. He was an improper and coward guy that made he always hide on the back of the three.

"Okay, Champion. What are made you so happy today?" James asked.

"Because, dad, I will give it to mum" he groped his pocket with his chubby fingers to take a lily flower. He broke off from his dad's lap then ran to his mum.

"My Fair Lady, this flower is enchanting like you. So, I think it will be the best gift for you" little Tom kneeled on the ground and raised his right hand to give the flower while his left hand placed on his chest.

"Oh my god... So sweet of you, my little prince"

"You know guys, I think I'm jealous with my son" James sulked.

"No, Prongs! You must proud with your son, because whether you like it or not, he had been beaten you at 'flirting' skill. Tom you made me so touched, I'm very proud of you champion, unlike your father" Sirius dramatically said.

"Sirius, you are Traitor!" James yelled and their behaviors were enough to make everyone burst out laughing.

"So, mum"

"Yes, Tommy"

"Because I was so kind to you can mum granted my request?"

"What's that, Tommy?"

"I want mum to let my little brother out from your belly. I want to play with him!" little tom requested innocently while his hands stroke his mum's belly.

"Request rejected Tommy, sorry"

"B-but... Why? I'm a good boy and I'm sure that my brother also bored in there. So, mum, please" now Tom attacked his mum with his puppy dog eyes.

"You must listen to your mum, Tommy. Your brother can't be bor- out from there yet" Remus advised.

"I agree... And I-I think you must wait H-him for 3 moths, Tommy- Err... At least that what's i know" Peter agreed.

"3 fucking months! But that's so long! I want my brother, NOW!"

"Language Tom! Where did you get that word from?"

"Um... From dad?"

"Hey, I thought that was our secret, Champion"

"I supposed to know 'bout that. JAMES POTTER!"

"Sorry Lily! I promise that I won't teach it to Tom again!" James begged.

"Mr. Potter you still has responsible of this"

"Yeah Lily, beat him into pulp! Hell yeah!" Sirius encouraged.

"Don't encourage her, Padfoot. You don't want your best friend to end up like this, do you? And you bloody talking shit!"

"Huh? I'm not say anything wrong and I'm not the one that taught Tommy to say bad words"

"You two don't say anything like that! I'm 6 months pregnant and I don't want the first word that my baby say is in wrong language!"

"Mum, let them be now, we still have negotiation" Tom whined while his hand pull his mum's cloth.

"You already know the answer, Tommy"

"But- mum!" Tom pouted, he looked so cute. "Please"

Lily sighed slowly and then kneeled on the ground to look at Tom' red eyes. She cupped her son's chin and up it. So, their eyes locked each other. She sighed once again and started to talk.

"Tom, your brother can't be born yet. He is not ready for it. If you asked why... I will explain" she stopped to take some air.

"If your brother be born now. His body will weak and easy to attack by diseases. And if that happen you can't play with him because he must rest in his room all day, he can even die anytime. Can you imagine that?"

Tom nodded.

"You want that happen?"

Tom shook his head quickly.

"Good, now my little prince. Give me your smile"

Tom smiled.

"And this is for you" Lily give him a seed of flower to him. She chuckled when she caught her son confused face.

"Believe me Tom, if this flower beautifully blossomed. Your brother will be born safely as soon as possible. So takes care this seed until blossomed, will you?"

"Just believe you mum son" James softly supported.

Tom grinned. wider than usual. He tightly holds a seed that his mum gave to him. He will. He'll plant this Lily seed and take care it until it blossomed. Then his baby brother will born safely and can playing with him.

He giggled imagine that he will play with his baby brother soon.

TBC

AN: So, what was it? I know my English were terrible. I think I need someone to beta-ed my fanfic. It is anybody wants to help me? Please? If you want help, please contact me soon. Oh, yeah, please review. I'm ok with your critics but don't flame me yeah? Thanks for reading anyway.

My regard,

Hellish-Hex

11/24/05, 09:05 PM


	2. 1: When it will blossom? I'm worried

**Title: Precious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other characters. That belongs to our genius author, J.K.Rowling.**

**Author: Hellish-Hex**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Mainly Tom/Harry and Draco/Harry, probably more.**

**Warnings: this Slash. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Summary: **

**Harry had a brother named Tom. When his parent died, Tom promised his Mum to protect Harry and to always keep him smile. Promise made Tom over-protective of Harry. Even about with whom Harry befriends and always want to get into Harry's problems. SLASH**

**CHAPTER 1**

**-When it will blossom? I'm worried-**

"Tom"

"Tommy!"

Gasp. His mum's voice was bringing him back to reality. Tom shook his head then looked at his mum's beautiful face "Yes mum?" he softly answered.

"What's wrong, Tommy? You're just quietly sit here and hold your Lily vase tight"

"No- nothing is wrong"

"Come on Champion. Don't just sit like a dolt doll. We are on picnic. Just leave your charming vase and join me to do pranks! I think we can secretly push your dad into river when he busy with his fishing business"

"Hey, I heard that Padfoot! And don't you dare"

"Ups, he found it. Sorry Prongs, just kidding"

"I doubt it"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"You're not. Believe it Prongs"

"Yes, and that was my words Padfoot"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES! AND THAT FINAL"

"Fine"

"Same as here"

"Huh" they sulked together. And their ethics was success to make everyone laughing for 9.165.989th.

"Well, I think you two are too mature to fight in our sight, aren't you, James, Sirius?" Remus asked that followed by Peter's dumb nods.

"Aw... That was sharp, Moony. Come on; don't be so serious in Lovely-Honey-Bunny-Sunny-Loony-day. Your words could destroy everything. You agree Prongs?" Sirius asked forgets their fight before.

"No doubt, of course I agree with you Padfoot"

"Oh my, you really are my best friend Prongs"

"You too Padfoot, you too"

"James"

"Sirius"

"Jaaaaameeeees"

"Siiiiriiiiiuuuuuus"

Then, they dramatically ran with mirrored eyes and hugged each other like soap opera usually do. If Remus and Peter joined, certainly they would be perfect Teletubbies.

"Men" Lily rolled her eyes and again, followed by Peter's dumb nods (I think he didn't realize that he IS man too, asshole!)

"Come on Tom, leave your vase and play with us. Let Remus too. I already realize that he is no fun at all" Sirius said.

"Hey! Take it back!" Remus yelled.

"No..."

"Pardon Tom?" his dad asked. Now every confused eye stared at Tom. It was not normal. Because Tom usually happy to play and laughed when his godfather mock someone.

"I said 'no'" once again everybody shocked because his words.

"I just want to sit here, hugging my Lily vase, and watching it until it blossom" he continued clearly.

"Tom, dear, I think leave it for awhile won't damage the flower. Just play along your godfather" Lily tried to coax her son.

"I already said 'no' mum. What if the flower blossoming while I leave?"

"I will call you immediately"

"But I can't do that mum; I want to see it directly. I want to see every second. It's for my little brother's sake"

"I know that you worried tom. But I think there's no need to be so serious"

Tom glared heatedly at his mum. Not believe about what his mum already said. Betrayed feeling could easily read from his usually innocent face. Tom yelled "NO NEED TO BE SO SERIOUS MUM SAID! WHY MUM SAID LIKE THAT! THIS IS THE THIRD MONTH SINCE MUM GAVE THIS SEED TO ME! THREE BLOODY MONTHS! MUM KNOW THAT I'M TOOK IT CAREFULLY, I NEVER FORGET TO WATERED IT, HELL, I EVEN TALKED TO IT LIKE A FOOL!"

"Tom! your language!"

"I DON'T CARE WITH MY LANGUAGE! I JUST CARE WITH MY FLOWER! MY BROTHER! WHY IT DIDN'T BLOSSOM! MY BROTHER DIDN'T ARRIVE TOO! I'M WORRIED MUM, REALLY I AM!"

"Tom, listen-"

"AM I WRONG MUM? I TOOK IT WRONG. SO IT DIDN'T BLOSSOMED-WAIT-"

"Tommy"

"YEAH, THIS IS MY MISTAKE. NOW MY BROTHER WILL NEVER ARRIVE! BECAUSE OF ME! m-my brother..."

"TOM!"

"O-or, LIED! MUM AND DAD LIED TO ME WITH THIS SHIT FLOWER! AND I BELIEVED IT! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'M SO STUPID. YOU WICKED! YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU ALL!"

_**/SLAP/**_

They froze on their position as if time stopped. Tom faces redder because of his father slap. Slowly he locked his face to his dad's face. Shock surrounded him when he saw his father's eyes which were glaring mad at him. Then Tom started sobbing.

"Tom" his dad hugged him.

"Tom put your vase and looks at me"

Tom put his vase on the ground then his eyes were locked with his dad's eyes.

"Tom. _My dearest son_. We understand about all your worries, your madness. B- But 'Hate'? Please... Please don't say it to us again...Ever..."

"..."

"Y-you know that every parent would never hate their own children. T-that prevail to u-us too" James started choking. His eyes showed sadness.

"..."

"L- Look at your mum son. She is crying"

Then Tom saw his mum. Indeed, she was crying. Suddenly he felt guilty.

"Y-your mum was fighting. She was fighting to keep your brother alive until he arrived. Is it right to make your mum cry while she pregnant?"

Tom shook his head.

"So, what are you waiting for? Come to her son. Apologize"

Without words he walked to his mum. His head was down. When he was in front of his mum, his body was shivering.

"I-I am sorry mum. Re-really I am sorry" he was crying (not sobbing again). Suddenly his mum hugged him and whispered "I'm sorry too, Tom. Sorry"

Then they stayed hugging each other. His father joined them too. Touched feeling emitted from they all (including Sirius, Remus, and Peter)

"MUM!"

"LILY!"

Suddenly Tom and James yelled. Lily was fallen down. Her body was hot. She was sweating and panting.

"J-James... I-I... Help..." she said shakily.

"She was contracting James! I think this is the time" Remus Informed.

"No need to tell me Remus. I already know! Lily, hold on! SIRIUS, GO TAKE THE CAR! I WILL CARRY HER! REMUS, PETER PLEASE CONTACT ALBUS AND BRING TOM WITH YOU. NOW!" everybody do what James had commanded.

"MUM! IT IS MY FAULT! DAD, I GO WITH YOU" Tom was running to follow his dad.

"No, Tom. Don't bother your dad right now! We are going to your grandpa. PETER, TAKE THE PORTKEY!" Remus said as he was going to catch Tom. Before Remus reach him. Tom was stumbling. Remus helped Tom up without asked him why he was stumbling. James, Lily, and Sirius already disappear from their sight.

"WHERE THE PORTKEY PETER!" he quickly asked.

"H-here Remus"

"Thanks Peter. Tom hurry up, we don't have much time"

But Tom froze in his place as if he didn't hear Remus had called him. He just bent over to take something.

"Tom, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Wait a minute. Remus, Peter, please come here" Tom said.

They put the portkey on the ground then come to Tom.

"Look at this" Tom commanded.

"T- This is!" Remus and Peter gasped.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it? The lily had blossomed perfectly. I did it... I DID IT! YEAH!"

He was jumping joy in the air. That was the happiest moment Tom ever had in his life.

To Be Continued

AN: SO, it is good or bad? Sorry that I take so long time to finished it. I'm recently so depressed. I had conflicts with my parent, my class marked as the most chaos class that ever exists in my high school history (many teachers cried in my class) and today my class had a problem too! My teacher mad at us because a little miscommunication. My 3 best friends had trouble as well (one with her parent, one with her school organization friends, and one with her health). I can't join in choir competition because my parent won't let me (I had a good mark in study but they want me to get rank and my teacher devised my parent that I will get it if I'm not join my choir again, fuck her!) so I decided that I'm not give up with my choir even if that means I will do it backstreet from my parent. The worst it all: next week I have semester tests! Whoa... That scary! Wish me luck, will you? Anyway, maybe I will take a long time to finish the next chapter (because that damn tests) but I will continue this story of course but can you be my beta? I don't have it yet. So, I'm sorry if my English were terrible. Damn, so long notes. Review please!

My regard,

Hellish-Hex

Dec 7th 2005. 11:00 PM


End file.
